Speaking Terms
by Satanira
Summary: Heero tries to commit suicide and discovers just how much Duo cares about him. [2x1, for the bakas that need it spelled out for them]


Satanira- Yes!  
  
Heero- No!  
  
Satanira- Why not?  
  
Heero- I'm a man! I have my dignity!  
  
Wufei- I refuse to do this, onna.  
  
Satanira- *makes puppy eyes at the boys* Pretty please?  
  
Duo- Come on, guys! It's not that bad!  
  
Trowa- Yes, it is.  
  
Quatre- But you look cute in it!  
  
Trowa- I do?  
  
Quatre- Yup!  
  
Trowa- I'm game.  
  
Heero- Softie.  
  
Duo- Well, it's very slimming on you, you know?  
  
Heero- Really?  
  
Wufei- Fine! We'll do it! Just get this onna off me!  
  
Heero- *peels Satanira off Wufei's legs*  
  
Satanira- Thanks so much, guys!  
  
Gundam Boys- *walk out in cute male variations of the Sailor fukus*  
  
Heero- *dressed in green* Hi. I'm Sailor Heero, and this is Satanira's fic, 'Speaking Terms.'  
  
Duo- *dressed in black* I'm Sailor Duo, and Satanira doesn't own Gundam Wing!  
  
Quatre- *dressed in pink* Sailor Quatre says, "Don't sue Satanira for using us in this fic!"  
  
Trowa- *dressed in white* I'm Sailor Trowa, and Satanira wants you to review and tell her what you think of this story.  
  
Wufei- *dressed in purple* Sailor Wufei here, telling you that the Gundam Senshi is a patented idea of Satanira, and we will personally kick the ass of anyone who steals it. *flashes a peace sign*  
  
Gundam Senshi- *pose together*  
  
Satanira- See? That wasn't so bad!  
  
Wufei- Yes it was!  
  
Satanira- Then why do you wanna keep the outfit?  
  
Wufei-........  
  
""- Speaking //-Thoughts **-Voiceover  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero?" I called, rapping my knuckles against the door. "You in there?"  
  
"Heero, dinner's ready!" I tried knocking again. I knew he probably wanted to be alone. I just got the feeling that leaving him by himself was not a good thing to do. "Look, Buddy, if you're not hungry, we'll stick your share in the fridge and you can eat it later. Just come out and talk to us for a while, okay?"  
  
I waited for I don't know how long before giving up and going back to the kitchen.  
  
"Any luck?" Quatre asked, looking up when I walked in.  
  
"Same as yesterday." I said, plopping into one of the two empty seats at the table. "No answer."  
  
"You wanna know something strange?" Trowa asked suddenly from across the table and a little to the left. "Last time I tried talking to him, he opened the door long enough to throw a book at me."  
  
"I nearly got a vase embedded in my head." Wufei added from my right.  
  
Quatre, who was sitting between them, flushed with embarrassment and unpleasant memories. "You all heard my last attempt to talk to him." The blonde said, ducking his head.  
  
"Are you saying I'm the only person he doesn't lash out at?" I asked, puzzled. "That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"The world very rarely does." Wufei said, standing up. "I'm going to go train. Thank you for the meal, Quatre."  
  
"Your welcome, Wufei." Quatre said, standing up and clearing the table. I was used to this. Ever since Heero started acting weird, I'd been eating after everyone else.  
  
"See if you can talk to him when you're done eating, okay?" Trowa said from the sink where he was washing dishes.  
  
"I'll try, but don't expect anything big." I mumbled around a mouthful of chicken. "Dinner's great, as usual, Quatre."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero, if you don't give me some kind of sign, I'm blasting your door down!" I said.  
  
There was no answer. Not that I was expecting one. But I was serious about blowing his door down. Or at least picking the lock and opening it. The guy was close to driving me nuts, the way he was acting.  
  
"Heero, I'm serious! You've got till the count of five, and I'm breaking out the bombs!" Last time I'd said that, he'd thrown something at the door. At least that would be a sign that he was still with us, if only a little.  
  
This time, there was nothing. I was starting to get really worried. I still had a few bombs in there somewhere, and any one of them was good for blowing the lock on Heero's door. Taking one out, I planted it by the doorknob and backed up.  
  
"If you're still in the room, I'd suggest backing up now!" I yelled. Then I detonated the thing. It was small and barely shook the floor, but it was more than enough for what I needed.  
  
With the lock gone, the door swung open a crack. I pushed it in a little more, sticking my head inside.  
  
"Heero? Are you in there? Heero, it's..." I trailed off as the light from the hallway glinted off something dark and wet on the carpet. "H-heero?"  
  
Now I knew why he hadn't responded to my threat. He was a little preoccupied with lying unconscious on the floor in a huge circle of bloodstained carpet.  
  
"Heero!" I screamed, running over to him and dropping to my knees. He was still breathing, but just barely. The only thing I could think at the time was, / Thank God he doesn't know how to slit his wrists. /  
  
"Duo, what's going on?" Wufei asked from the doorway. "Why the hell are you-"  
  
"Go get Quatre and Trowa! And bring the first aid kit! Now!" I yelled, ripping my shirt in half to use as makeshift bandages. "Go, before he looses any more blood!" I didn't wait to see if he left or gawked. The only thing on my mind was Heero and the life force draining from his arms. I guess he left, because I thought I heard footsteps running away.  
  
Heero's eyes fluttered open for a second, focusing on me. "So you really are Shinagami." He said weakly. "I'm ready to go now."  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about?" I asked, wrapping his left arm. "I'm not gonna let you die until I do, you got that?" I asked, wiping away tears I hadn't noticed until now. "And if you die on me, I swear, I'll bring you back just so I can kill you again!"  
  
"That's a little extreme." Heero muttered. The pulse under my hands was getting weaker by the moment, and Wufei probably hadn't even found Quatre yet.  
  
"I don't give a damn. You aren't dying, not on my watch!"  
  
"Why do you care?" He asked quietly. "Since when does whether I live or die matter?"  
  
"Since always, you idiot!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Heero actually thought his death wouldn't matter? He could be such a dense dumbass at times. "Why wouldn't it? There happen to be four people in this house, myself included, who care about you."  
  
"Th-there are?"  
  
"Yes, you baka! Why the hell else would I spend half the day trying to get you out of your room?" It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn that Heero's pulse was actually getting stronger. "How dense are you? Do I have to spell it out for you? I love you!" No, it wasn't just my imagination; his pulse was definitely getting stronger.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes! Now you'd better start fighting what you did to yourself! I can't save you all on my lonesome!"  
  
There was an embarrassed cough from behind us. "You'd better have meant that, Duo." Trowa said with an amused smile.  
  
"Told you so." Quatre whispered as he passed a blushing Wufei with the first aid kit. "How's he doing?"  
  
"Better than he was." I said, relieved. "Don't die on my, okay?" I whispered to Heero as I made room for Quatre. "What I said earlier still holds, no matter what, got me?"  
  
"Y-yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Duo, don't you dare punch him!" Wufei yelled when I pulled my fist back. "Or at least wait until he's not bleeding all over the new rug!"  
  
"Fine. But as soon as he's healed up, I'm gonna kick his ass." I muttered so that Wufei and Trowa couldn't hear.  
  
"Th-that's not a very g-good incentive to get better, n-now is it, love?" Heero asked while Quatre checked over the bandages.  
  
"Hush." I ordered, sitting back. "We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to get you feeling better."  
  
"G-glad you see it my way."  
  
"Didn't I just tell you to hush?"  
  
"Now, now, children." Trowa said, still smiling like an idiot. At least Wufei wasn't smiling. Then again, Wufei smiling is probably a sign of the apocalypse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero, you hungry?" I asked from the hallway. Just because Heero wasn't allowed to have a lock on his door anymore didn't mean he didn't deserve some privacy.  
  
"A little." Heero said, opening his door. "Thanks for not barging in."  
  
"Hey, man, it's your room. Not my place, not my right. C'mon. Trowa cooked tonight. I can't wait to see what he made."  
  
"Trowa can cook?" Heero asked as we started towards the stairs.  
  
"Amazing, ain't it?"  
  
"Exactly how much of life did I miss while I was locked in that room?"  
  
"Nothing that can't be made up, so don't worry, Heero-honey!" I said, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. In that one moment, I could have sworn the world was perfect, despite the bandages on his wrists, the bloodstain on the carpet in his room, and all the other things I knew were wrong. In the hallway, just for an instant, nothing existed by Heero and me. I know it seems a little naive to think like that, but everyone can forget the world at least once.  
  
"I'm glad I still have a life to make up." Heero said quietly, putting his hand on top of mine. "And someone who cares about me to share that life with." He smiled one of the genuine, true-to-heart smiles that only I saw nowadays. "Thank you for saving me, Duo."  
  
"Any time." I said, smiling back as we entered the kitchen. "Okay, Trowa my man! Show us the food!"  
  
"On the table, like it always is." Trowa said from aforementioned food- holding piece of furniture. "Hello, Heero."  
  
"Hello, Trowa. Duo tells me you've stopped burning water."  
  
"Shut up." Trowa muttered, slouching over his plate. "My cooking was never that bad."  
  
"Yes, it was." I said. "I hate to break it to you, Trowa, but there was a time when you couldn't make ice cubes by yourself."  
  
"Come on, guys!" Quatre admonished, putting a comforting hand on Trowa's back. "He went through all the trouble of cooking tonight, and you're making fun of him!"  
  
"If he can't take a little teasing, he wouldn't be alive right now." Wufei commented. "After all, he's known Duo for how long now?"  
  
"It's nice to see we're all getting along, isn't it?" I asked, putting a plate down in front of Heero. "Now eat everything I put in front of you like a good boy, and no complaining. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy."  
  
"And don't start that! I'll mother you if I want, but that's only because I want you feeling better yesterday!"  
  
"Aww...It's their first lover's spat!" Quatre exclaimed, squealing like a schoolgirl and clapping his hands. "That is so adorable!"  
  
"Quite cute." Wufei agreed with a straight face.  
  
"Are we gonna be the brunt of all your jokes until Wufei finds himself a steady?" Heero asked. "And dinner was delicious, Trowa."  
  
"Yes, and thank you, Heero."  
  
"Guess they'll be making fun of you two forever, then." Wufei commented, standing up.  
  
"So that cute blonde who kissed you goodbye last night was just my imagination, then?" Heero asked, smiling.  
  
"W-what blonde?" Wufei asked, stammering.  
  
"The cute one who was all over you like a magnet on a Gundam yesterday." I said. "I saw her, too."  
  
"She's just a friend!" Wufei exclaimed, blushing furiously.  
  
"Then why is your face red?" Quatre asked, leaning across the table.  
  
Out of the corner my eye, I saw Heero smiling openly. His hand was warm in mine under the table, and to have him laughing and joking with the rest of us again was almost as good as finally confessing I loved the guy.  
  
"I don't have to stand for this! I'm leaving!" Wufei finally shouted, turning and heading for the door. "Oh, and Heero? It's good to see you up and around again."  
  
"Tell your girlfriend hi for us!" I called as Wufei stomped down the hall.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Think maybe we were a little hard on him?" Quatre asked, clearing the table.  
  
"Hell no! If he's got a girlfriend and he didn't tell us about it, he deserves this!" I shouted, standing up.  
  
"Duo, either sit down or stand quietly in the corner until I'm done eating, will you?"  
  
"Yes sir, ma'am, sir!" I exclaimed, saluting him sharply and moving to stand quietly in the corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo?" Heero sounded timid and a little scared, like an eight-year-old who'd just had a nightmare.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, cracking one eye open. Not that it made much of a difference in what I could see.  
  
"Would you mind if I...slept in here tonight?" I could just see him standing in the doorway, holding a teddy bear and blanket and sucking his thumb.  
  
"Not at all. Come on in."  
  
After he made it to the bed and got under the covers, it was pretty much quiet. Then, "Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, Heero?"  
  
"I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?"  
  
"Only if I can kiss you back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Satanira- There. My very first Gundam Wing fic! Yay!  
  
Heero- Hn.  
  
Satanira- Be more enthusiastic!  
  
Heero- Yay.  
  
Duo- Whee!  
  
Wufei- Get off the chandelier, Maxwell!  
  
Quatre- Do I have to get off, too?  
  
Trowa- Nah, you can stay on.  
  
Quatre- Kay! ^_^  
  
Satanira- *sighs and shakes her head* That triple-layer chocolate ice cream cake with chocolate mousse filling was a very bad idea. 


End file.
